


Was it love at first sight?

by shamelessboyshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessboyshipper/pseuds/shamelessboyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second chapter to Break her heart and I'll break your face (so please read it if you haven't already) it is focussing on how Cas and Dean really came to be. This is pure FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it love at first sight?

The date with Seb was fun enough. After the encounter with my dads, he was shaking like a leaf and hardly looked at me when we drove to the movies, even when I tried to break the mould by putting my hand on his, he just flinched and I slowly moved my hand away. By the time we got to the theatre though he had calmed down a bit and joked around a bit more, he was cocky and knew he was good looking but I didn't really care, it was fun to have a day out anyway. When he was paying for the tickets I looked at him,  _really looked_ ; he had long eyelashes, brown hair in a flicky-quiffy style that was quite cute. His lips were full and his eyes a chocolate brown, flawless skin and toned body. A boyfriend any girl would murder for.

Dad and Cas called me beautiful but I didn't believe them really; I had wavy dark brown hair and green eyes with flecks of blue in them, " like an ocean after a storm" dad would joke and I admit, I liked them, even though they slanted slightly like Cas' because that made them the best puppy eyes. I hated my freckles though, they scattered my face and arms like splattered paint on a wall, drawing the eye and not in an appealing way either.

Seb turned and noticed me looking, he smirked at me and held out his hand which I took, blushing,  _so not cool._

The movie went by in a whirl , Seb drove me home and kissed me goodbye on the doorstep, looking around for my dad at first and when I giggled, he cut it off with a moment of warmth. His lips pressed against mine gently and then deeper, he pulled me in by my hips but before I had to stop and gasp for breath he pulled away. He said goodbye and left me dazed on the doorstep. I floated inside, padded upstairs as silently as I could and fell on my bed hugging my pillow tightly.

I was in Love.

***

I once asked Cas if his and dad's love was at first sight. He looked shocked at first but then chuckled and blushed," No" he told me," as you know, I was assigned a mission and Dean was a main component. I was an angel then too and I didn't really understand human emotions, let alone feel them." At my slightly disappointed look he smiled," but, I did fall for him while I was an angel so maybe it was always there." Cas thought back to the days he almost killed Dean but then fought against it, no matter the cost. He was an angel back then and still, deep down, he knew. Dean was special. Not just to the world but to him especially. The bond they shared wasn't just profound. It was unbreakable.

I thanked him and smiled, I noticed that he was on a bit of a daydream so I quietly left him in the room to his own thoughts.

***

They were alone in the bunker, Cas was watching 'The Godfather' on the sofa, wearing a transfixed face as Corleone mowed down his victims ruthlessly, while Dean sat at the table, cradling a beer and reading a magzine. After a while, Cas felt the sofa sagging next to him as Dean sat down to join him," One of the best movies ever," he muttered to himself, shuffling slightly closer to the ex-angel. Cas noticed and stiffened a bit but slowly leant towards Dean until his head met his shoulder. Dean didn't move. He didn't react, he didn't shove Cas away or say anything; if anything, he shifted himself so Cas could lie more comfortably. In the end they just sat there watching the film, and when it finished they sat there a little longer, daring each other to move away but that didn't happen; instead, Dean put his arm around Cas and they snuggled until they fell asleep.

The beautiful thing is that it wasn't rushed. San knew almost instantly what was going on and let them be, only occasionally yelling at them to get a room when he saw them snuggling which Dean hated but Cas didn't mind too much because he didn't understand the reference. The first time they kissed was the week after. They were having a snowball fight in the crisp January air, snow up to their knees, Sam was ganging up on him, pumelling  him with snowball after snowball until Cas was almost buried in a white grave. After what seemed like years of calling out, Dean found him, but while he was attempting to yank him out of his doom, he fell on top of Cas in a tangle of limbs. They laughed for ages and hid in the mound from Sam, who was loudly calling out their names, until he gave up and went back inside to get warm. Cas, still on his back, looked up at the man braced above him. His smile fell slowly and he just started at the person he'd just realised he loved more than anything else in the world. Dean looked down at him in return, his lips open slightly and he froze. He slowly moved down towards Cas' face but stopped right before their lips met, as if he was asking permission, but Cas closed the gap gently by sitting up a little. That one small kiss led to many others as it got deeper and deeper and Cas found himself moaning, clutching at Dean's hair who was also breathing heavily, whisperring his name as he kissed down Cas' throat as they lay there in the snow.

They broke off with ragged breath, dilated green eyes boaring  into dilated blue ones. Dean was the first to regain his breath and he sat up, pulling a bemused Cas up with him; he leant back," wow." He breathed out and looked up at the white sky. Castiel followed his gaze and thought for a moment," You know Dean," Dean looked at him,"Hmm?" Cas blushed and squirmed at his look, full of warmth," I think....I just might love you." Dean stared at him for a moment and then grinned, a light shone in his emerald green eyes," me too, I was stupid not to have realised it before. You sacrificed so much for me and I owe you so much." Cas stopped him with a lingering kiss," you owe me nothing Dean, just stay with me." Dean nodded and they back in the snow together, just relishing each-other's company.

***

Cas woke up from his flashback still in the chair he had been in when his daughter asked him the question. He found that his face was burning up at the thought of him and his husband's first kiss. He sighed and got up, following the sound of loud singing to the kitchen, where he found Dean halfway through making dinner and, using a spoon as a microphone, he was singing dramatically,

"  _It_ _would make me believe what tomorrow could bring,_

_When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know!!"_

Noticing his presence, Dean turned around and spotted Cas who was smiling from the doorway. In Sam's presence, he would have stopped singing and denied it but it was Cas. Dean reached the chorus, singing even louder and pointed at his lover,

_" I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right, believing for so long_

_I'm all out love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say I was so wrong!!!!"_

Cas laughed and joined his partner, waltzing around their kitchen. At one point, Meg came downstairs and joined them, standing on one of the chairs to sing a solo with great gusto. Castiel wanted to treasure this moment forever. The two people he loved more that anything in the universe were with him, laughing and singing and dancing and he didn't want it to end. He kissed dean when the song finished, as gentle as the first time Dean kissed him, trying to put as much love and meaning into that one touch as h e possibly could. His husband smiled against Cas' lips, he hummed the song quietly as he kissed him back. Meg smiled and reminded them that the dinner will burn but left them to it. They carried on turning slowly in that small circle until Dean quietly told him he had to save the meatloaf and broke free. Noticing Cas' sad look he added," we can dance as much as you like tonight though, it will take your breath away."

Castiel moaned slightly and went to hug Dean from behind as he was cutting his vegetables. " I look forward to it very much."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave helpful, constructive comments and kudos!!! I hope you enjoy and tell me if I'm going wrong somewhere because what's the point of writing for the people if they don't like it? Any ideas where you want it to go? Please! I'm all ears!!


End file.
